Part 1 hearts united
by Thewolvesaremyfamily
Summary: what would of happened if belle did go home to her father and the queen didnt capture her. part 2 is forever united Disclaimer I do not own once upon a time or any of its characters.
1. forest

Chapter 1 forest

`Go I don't want you any more dearie'. The words ran threw belles mind as she trekked through the dark forest. She felt like she was being followed for a moment she thought it could have been Rumpelstiltskin but if it was he would have made him self known to her. Not spy on her like he did in the dark castle as she cleaned.

Belle turned around but saw nothing. Not an autumn leaf move or an animal, not even Rumpelstiltskin the one she was hoping to see. As she turned back around to walk again she was thrown back by a force that she could not explain.

While she was unconscious she dreamt of rumple (that was the nickname she gave him) how he joked with her how he cached her the day she fell of the ladder and into his arms and the day that he kissed her. She dreamt of that more than anything because she thought of that more than anything. The day his soft lips touched her gently and did not pull away. Every time she thought of the kiss she also thought of how she screamed and shacked her after wards for almost breaking his curse she knew that he loved her or the kiss would not have worked. As she was dreaming of the time rumple caught her when she fell as she was in his arms she could hear a voice saying "I think she is coming around". She knew it was odd because that was not in the memory.

When she awoke she was in a house that was in the forest. All she could she were trees but in one window she could see her fathers kingdom and the palace. From this view she could see it all. All of a sudden she could hear footsteps behind her but she did not turn till she heard a gentle sweet voice say "I see your awake I hope your head feels better".

Belle did not understand why her head would be hurt but then Belle felt the top and she could feel a bruise followed by a lump all she could say was "who are you".

"I'm Victoria and you are?" The woman held out her hand to sit at the table as she had food in her hand.

"I'm..." Belle didn't know what to say should she give a false name in case of danger. Belle thought for a moment and decided to give the woman her real name because she was being so kind to belle. "I'm belle".

The old woman smiled at her and said "well its nice to meet you belle now please eat". She pointed to the food that was in front of belle. Belle started to eat and every once in a while she stopped for a moment and smiled at Victoria.

After both of them were finished eating and sat down in front of the blazing fire the women started to ask questions. "I beg your pardon but who exactly are you? How did you get in the forest? And what happened to you?" she said "I don't mean to sound rood but the way I found you it looked like something tragic had happened to you".

Belle looked at the fire and every time she closed her eyes she had a flash back to the dark castle to him. She could still hear the sound of his laugh and the way he said dearie. She could still feel his hands on her and she could still feel his lips on hers. The taste of his soft lips and that sizzling taste she felt in her moth when she kissed him were still there, since she left the dark castle she had assumed that was magic. She answered Victoria by saying "my heart was broken...we fell in love but he did not want to accept the possibility that someone could want him...so he threw me out". A tear drop escaping from bells eye the woman Victoria moved closer to wipe the tear from belles rosy red cheek.

Belle only thought ` rumple should be doing this he is the one making me cry so he is the one that should wipe my tears away I should be with him but the stupid man does not believe that our love is real'. Belle suddenly said "I'm okay just the memories of him...they hurt".

"Then he is a fool to of let you go. You seem like a nice girl to me and any man would be lucky to have you near them let alone have your love".

"You are very kind Victoria but...he was my true love I belong with him but the stupid man can't see it".

Victoria put her hands around her and embraced her in a hug. Then when she pulled away she said "you can stay here as long as you like you can help me in the town".

Belle said "thank you but in the morning I am to be on my way. My father's castle is not far from here so I will go there".

"Well know that you have a friend here to help you whenever you need".

"I know and thank you again for everything".

Victoria just smiled at belle and in her eyes they said `its alright it is good to have some company'. Her eyes showed kindness the one thing belle had little of since she left the dark castle.

As belle stood up she still had her cloak on. She removed it but then the rose that Rumpelstiltskin fell from her hidden pocket inside. As it fell to the floor belle could only stare at it then Victoria said "are you okay". Belle stood like a statue not even bending down to pick the rose up. Victoria bent down but when she retrieved the rose tears escaped from belles eyes again.

Belle continued to look at the rose then she said "it...it was the first gift he gave to me" she wiped away a tear "he was so nice he bowed when he presented it to me...I took it with me to remember him". Victoria handed the rose to belle.

Belle twirled the rose between her fingers and then smelled it. Victoria then said "if he truely loves you he will find you".

"How"?

"By the power of love" belle smiled at Victoria and then back at the rose "come dear you should get some rest if you are going to see your father in the morning".

Belle lied down on a bed that Victoria had set out for her. She placed the rose next to her on the pillow and said "good night rumple I miss you". She fell asleep with the rose next to her.


	2. a princess once more

Chapter 2 A princess once more

Belle awoke the next morning the rose still by her side but no sign of Victoria. She had still been asleep belle was always an early riser but this time the sun hadn't even come up yet. She had a bad dream that rumple threw her out and then she awoke she said quietly "it wasn't a dream". She picked up the rose a held it to her face once more. It smelt the same like a rose but with a hint of magic. The magic that rumple put on it so it would never die.

Belle found a book and she began to read to forget her troubles. Rumple spins straw belle read books to forget. She read for what felt like a minuet but turned out to be an hour. Victoria awoke and made breakfast. She asked belle "why do you read so much?"

"It helps me to forget".

"And did it"?

"No...Nothing can make me forget him...nothing"

When they finished belle had grabbed her cloak and the rose and was ready to go. Victoria had made her a pack lunch since she did not know where belle was heading and it could take some time to get there. Belle said "thank you Victoria you have been a good friend and I will always remember you". Belle hugged her and then while Victoria's head was on belles shoulder in her hair she said "nor I you...goodbye belle".

Belle walked out of her door and headed towards her fathers castle. She could see it from and hill and headed north. She could see that rumple had kept his word and drove the ogres away. There was still damage done to the town but the worst was over. As she walked towards the castle she could hear a man telling the soon made orphans the story of how the ogres were drove away.

He said "the ogres were ripping everyone limb from limb even our army was no match for the ogres but then the king called upon someone. Someone who could help us but he was dark and everything with him came at a price. His name was Rumpelstiltskin". The children gasped but belle rolled her eyes and knew these children were told the stories that he ate children and boiled old people. The man continued to tell the story "as the ogres were coming closer he came at the last moment but his price was for princess belle herself...as the king tried to stop her she went with Rumpelstiltskin willingly. She gave her life so that the rest of us shall live she is a hero".

Belle blushed at being called a hero but she was upset that she was the only one that could see rumple for who he really is. A dark and mysterious creature but to belle he was her true love and not a creature but a cursed man.

Belle walked away from the orphans and towards the castle. It was open to visitors today because the king was giving advice to the people. Belle thought to herself `he hasn't done this since mother died what could be wrong'. She walked into the castle and knew that she would find her father in the thrown room. She made her way up there but there was a queue to see the king she was heading straight for the doors when a guard said "sorry miss you'll have to wait your turn at the back of the queue". He pointed at the back. Belle had never seen this guard before but she did what she was told. She waited two hours until she was invited in.

Belle walked up to her father but with her hood down so he couldn't see her. He said in a deep voice "what is your problem?"

Belle was silent but he said "well".

Belle finally speaks up and says "how do you reunite with a love one".

King Maurice sat up in his chair and said "I know that voice who are you?"

Belle was silent but he repeated "who are you?"

Belle removed her hood and said "it's me papa I'm home". Tears began to pour down the king's face and belles but belle knew that this was not her home her home was with rumple. King Maurice jumped up and hugged belle and dismissed everyone in the room and told all of his people to come back tomorrow.

It had been only six months since belle saw her father but it felt like an eternity had past. The room was silent for a few moments then King Maurice pulled away and said "how did you escape?"

Belle was silent and didn't answer. He said "it is okay we don't have to talk about it your home now". Belle put on a smile but she wished she had gone back to the dark castle and made rumple listen to her.

King Maurice put her in her old room and told her to get some rest and they would talk in the morning. As she entered her room and got ready for bed she put sheets over the curtains she had learned that they are looking glasses from her time at the dark cast. She sat at the window and wished upon the stars. She wished that rumple would find her and understand that she can love him. As she wished to the stars she said "I love you rumple". She then went to bed and hoped again that this was all a dream and that she was still at the dark castle. She still slept with the rose and she still had dreams of him. When she awoke the sun was not up and neither was anybody. As she did most mornings since she left the castle she played with the rose and thought Longley of Rumpelstiltskin.

When the sun arose then a servant came in and told belle that her father wants to see her downstairs for breakfast in half an hour. Belle wore one of her mothers blue dresses it reminded her of her mother and of him. He gave her a blue dress to wear as her gold one was to big to work in. She put the dress on and attempted to do her hair because the mirrors were still covered. She wanted to take the sheets from the mirrors at the hope that rumple would see her and she could se him. Belle was smarter than that she knew that it could be rumple yes but she also knew that it could be the evil queen. She is the only other person who knows about them and she is also someone who wishes rumple harm. Belle thought as she reached out to the sheet `no I would rather never see him again then let him be hurt because of something I did...I love him'. She stepped away from the mirror and headed down stairs for breakfast.


	3. complicated

Chapter 3 complicated

As belle walked down stairs for breakfast she saw several mirrors and couldn't help the feeling that someone was watching her. So she rushed to the dining room where there were no mirrors no looking glasses. She saw her father and before she could say anything he rushed towards her to embrace her. His arms wrapped so tightly around her she could barely breathe. He then pointed to her chair and said "please sit".

As they both sat king Maurice said "belle I am so sorry for what has happened believe me when i say I am truly-". He was cut off by belle talking.

She said "there is no need papa I went with him to save the kingdom and save the kingdom I did...as I was passing my way through the town I heard a man telling the children the story but at the end he called me a hero for saving everyone".

"That is because you are a hero...and my daughter". Both belle and King Maurice had a smile on their faces.

Belle wore a small cloak that was made for the inside while at breakfast. As she was eating her father noticed that hidden inside the cloak was a rose. He wondered for several moments and he couldn't take his eyes of it. Eventually belle noticed her father looking at the rose and she covered it afraid what her father would say if he found out the truth and who gave it took who.

Eventually belles fear came her father said "belle what is the meaning of the rose".

Belle froze wondering what to say. She could not lie this was her father she had to come up with something fast and believable. Belle said "someone very important to me gave it to me while I was away". Belle didn't lie, rumple was important to her so important that she could not stop thinking about him every moment of everyday.

"So who else did you meet while you were away?" he said puzzling what happened to belle while she was gone.

"I met a woman called Victoria...she lives on the hill and helped me before i came home she was very kind".

"Well we must pay her a visit I must thank her in person".

"Well although that would be great...it's complicated".

"Why is that?"

"I did not tell her that I am a princess".

"Well no matter we shall go to her today". Both King Maurice and belle smiled but then belle thought `what if she tells my father about rum I may not have mentioned his name but my father will certainly put the pieces together'. King Maurice spoke again "i was also wondering we should throw a ball to celebrate your return".

"Yes thank you that would be nice".

After breakfast belle went to the one place a part from the dark castle where she felt safe and was in control. The library. She went to the library to try and forget all of her troubles. She sat there for hours and read love wins (this is a made up book). It was all about a woman who fell in love with a man she shouldn't but in the end love prevailed. Belle continued to read this book while she was in the carriage on her way to Victoria's house.

When they arrived Victoria was planting flowers and was confused by the guards that were surrounding her house. She said "have I done something wrong?"

Victoria stared at the carriage the Belle got out. She walked towards Victoria but then she said "my dear belle what is going on".

"Victoria I'm sorry I didn't tell you before-"she was interrupted by Victoria.

"Tell me what?"

"I am princess belle, my father is King Maurice". Belle smiled but Victoria tried to bow "Victoria don't we are friends".

Moment's later belle's father came out of the carriage and Victoria was shocked she couldn't speak. "Hello you must be Victoria it is very nice to meet you".

"You highness".

King Maurice waved a hand and said "please you helped my daughter when I couldn't, call me Maurice". Victoria whispered the name under her breath and could not believe that the girl she met only two days ago was the king's daughter. Victoria looked at belle and was still astonished. King Maurice spoke again "please would you join me and my daughter for tea at the palace".

Victoria stared at belle and belle was nodding as in saying it is okay. Victoria finally said "I would be my honour". King Maurice took a horse back so the two women could have the carriage to them selves. As they rode back Victoria was still speechless belle said "I am sorry that I did not tell you...I did not want you to treat me different...are you okay with me being a princess?"

"Yes I am fine it all came at a bit of a shock that's all". Belle and Victoria both smiled at each other.

When they arrived at the palace and sat down for tea Victoria had discussed how she found belle on the forest floor unconscious. King Maurice was very upset but then he asked Victoria a question. "Will you come to belles welcome home ball it would be my honour to have you there".

"I will what time do you want me to start work". Belle and king Maurice laughed.

"I do not want you there as a servant...I want you there as my honoured quest" king Maurice said seriously.

"Me but I am just a commoner I am nothing" belle grabbed her hand and stared at her then a voice across the table said "you are more than that you saved my daughter's life and for that I hold you in the highest respect above any kings or queens".

She finally said yes but what belle had been worrying about all day came true Victoria turned to belle and said "have you had any luck with him yet I am sure he will come around just give him sometime and he will want you back".

Belle thought `no now papa will find out' but at the same time she also thought `I hope you are right I love him'.

King Maurice said "who is this you speak of".

Just before Victoria or belle could answer there was a knock on the door. It was King Anthony from the kingdom towards the south he said that they had business to discuss. Belle quickly said "Come Victoria I should show you around".

As belle and Victoria left they headed towards the library. When they arrived Victoria said "no wonder you like books you have so many". Belle giggled and pointed to the chairs that were near the fire. She handed Victoria her book back and said "I'm sorry I believe to have taken your book when I left".

Victoria held out her hand and said "no matter" a few moments of silence then she said "I'm guessing your father does not know of this mystery man by the way he reacted".

Belle smiled and said "no and I don't want him to".

"Why not if he makes you happy then your father should accept your happiness".

"It's complicated...you know it is getting dark you should stay the night" Victoria nodded and belle continued to say "ill get someone to find and prepare you a room".

The next day Victoria joined belle and her father for breakfast she noticed that belle still had the rose on her and she couldn't help but smile and belle smiled back. King Maurice noticed the smile and finally said "what is so important with the rose belle you have never abandoned it. It is like it is glued to you". Belle his the rose again from her father but he smile faded.

She said "a friend gave it to me". She looked at Victoria with a guilty look.

"Who is this friend?"

"He's just a friend papa there is no need to worry". Belle and Victoria continued to stare at each other. That morning Victoria left in a carriage to go home she knew that she would see her soon. Belle now considered her as a close friend. Belle also knew that Victoria said to much about rumple and know her father is even more suspicious.


	4. mirrors

Chapter 4 mirrors

Miles from belle's kingdom there was Rumpelstiltskin dark castle. Belle might have been having dreams and carrying a rose with her everywhere she went but rumple was taking it harder. On the outside of the castle it was the dark castle as it had always been but on the inside it was destroyed.

After belle left, rumple took it hard at first his deal making was cruel and he wanted everyone's happiness to be destroyed like his heart is. After a while he stopped deal making all together. He smashed everything in the castle up apart from the chipped cup that remained by his side like the rose did with belle. Rumple only left the castle to retrieve straw so he could spin and forget.

As belle does he remembers her last words to him `all you'll have is an empty heart and a chipped cup'. Those words ran through his head no matter what, no matter how much he spun or how much somebody called for help with magic. It was only those words.

One day Regina came to visit unexpectedly she said "I want to make a deal".

"I'm not in the mood" he said with a low voice.

"Let me guess this is about...belle". Rumples eyes widened at her name.

"How do you know it was her"? He turned to her looking at her with an evil glare. Regina didn't answer but she walked over to the table and picked up the chipped cup and rolled it around in her fingers while staring at rumple.

Rumple said in an angry voice "I suggest you put it down gently...unless you want to die".

Regina smiled at him the put the cup down. She knew that he liked to play games but on the matter of belle he was serious. She knew that belle had almost broken his curse which meant that he loved her as much as she loved him. She knew that belle was important to him and that if she insulted belle in any way he would kill her and he would find a way to make her soul suffer for all eternity.

As much as Regina liked to be in control Rumpelstiltskin knew that she was afraid of him. That is how he can manipulate her to do whatever he wanted even tell him all her dirty little secrets. After Regina put the cup down she said "touché" with a smile.

He continued to glare until he said "what do I have to do to get rid of you".

"Easy...as I said before I want to make a deal".

"And as I said before I'm not in the mood to be making deals...so I think that concludes it for today...now get out".

Regina walked away thinking `one day he will bow to me but for now I must find belle and use her to get to him'.

As soon as Regina left rumple picked up the cup and held it to his lips he knew that if belle were here she would laugh at him but he also knew that if she were here he would never let her go. He would do all he could to make it up to her for everything that he has done. He would admit his true feelings to her and he would put his stone hard lips on her gentle soft ones. He did not care if his curse broke all he cared about was belle.

Rumple knew that if he took the sheets of any of the mirrors the queen would be watching so when belle left he enchanted one of his mirrors so that the queen couldn't see through it. He used the mirror to scorer the kingdom for belle. He checked every mirror that he could but as he was checking the mirrors in her father's castle for the hundredth time he noticed that one of the mirrors in belle's room was covered. He was intrigued to know why. Then the thought hit him, belle must be at her father's castle. He stared at the mirror every second of everyday hoping that one day he could see her. Hoping that one day he might reunite with her.

It was months since he noticed the mirror and the anticipation was killing him. Then one day someone removed the sheet it wasn't belle but a servant. When she removed the mirror rumplestiltskin's heart was racing he thought that he would see belle and he did. Belle was asleep in the bed right in front of the mirror but he only caught a glimpse. As the servant moved the sheet belle quickly awoke jumped out of bed and screamed "DONT put it back it has to stay covered".

The servant looked scared and then asked her "but why miss it has been covered ever since you got back...is something the matter?"

"No I am quite...but in the future please never take the sheet of the mirror". Belle stared into her eyes as the servant nodded and belle let out a sigh of relief to know that the queen could not spy.

Rumple was puzzled why belle would be hiding from the mirrors for one second he thought `she must hate me more than I thought to be hiding from me'. Even though rumple thought the worst he needed answers. If belle turned him away his heart would be broken but he would do as she wished.

Rumple knew that in order to see her she would have to take the sheets down. He knew that, that was a slim chance but he did know of one other way. The dark ones powers were good for one thing getting into peoples minds. He was the only one who could do it but in order to get into someone's mind he must love them. There was no doubt in his mind that he did not love belle with all his heart. She was his true love.

That night when belle went to sleep with the rose next to her as it always was she dreamt of rumple as she was in her dream she was in the courtyard at the dark castle a place where she had never been in her dreams before. As she was there she was stood there for a moment then she heard a voice from behind her. "Belle" he said as he was shocked to see her. Belle turned as he was walking towards her.

Belle put her hands on his cheeks and put her lips onto his. When they parted for air his curse was not lifted because it was just a dream. He said "belle it is really me...I came in your dream to talk to you". A moment passed as belle stared into his eyes. God he missed those emerald eyes he could stare at them forever. "Belle listen I don't have much time...all I want to know where you are? And are you happy?"

A moment of silence then she answered "I am at my father's castle and for my happiness..." she placed her hand on his cheek and stroked it with her thumb "I am only ever happy in my dreams...when I am with you ". They kissed again but rumple knew he had little time before he had to go.

He said "the why did you cover up all the mirrors?"

"The evil queen...she knows about us I thought that if I covered up al the mirrors she wouldn't be able to find me and she wouldn't...be able to use me to get to you". Rumple leaned in for another kiss but belle said "what about your curse?"

He kissed her and said "this is only a dream remember...but know this I love you belle with all my being I love you".

He kissed her again and she said "I love you too rumple". As she said it rumple began to fade she said "what's happening?"

Quickly he replied "I cannot stay in your dream forever belle my power will not allow it". He kissed her again.

Belle pulled away and stroked his cheek again she said "will you come back tomorrow I need to see you I need to talk to you?"

As he was fading belle could not hear an answer. She did not know if she would see him again but she was determined that he would always be there for her.

When he faded away moment's later belle had awoke. In her dream it had felt like only minuets with rumple but as she looked out of the window it showed that the sun had woken and that she spent all night in her dream with him.


	5. passion

Chapter 5 passion

When belle awoke she took the rose and smelled it. She now knew that rumple was okay but she didn't know when the next time she would see him. She remembered that in the dream rumple mentioned that the mirrors were covered belle thought `this means he`s watching me'. She walked towards the mirror ready to pull the sheets over than it hit her, the queen could still be watching. She could see rumple again yes but risk the queen. So she stepped away and would wait till she fell asleep tonight.

Belle made her way down stairs to the dining room. She was smiling as her dream was stuck in her head. She could not stop thinking of rumples lips on hers, his arms wrapped around her body. She saw her father then she remembered `Victoria was here yesterday and she said a lot about rumple what will I do papa must have put it together by now'. She sat at her father's left hand side waiting for their breakfast to be presented to them. There were moments of silence before anyone spoke.

King Maurice spoke first he said "so Victoria seemed nice".

"Yes she is". Both were silent in the awkward moment till he asked the one question that belle did not want to answer.

"Who was the man she was talking about?"

Belle had to lie to her father or tell him she fell in love with the man he called a creature and who took her as his prisoner. She couldn't look at her father; she could only look at her hands that were on her lap with the rose she still held. He saw the rose and took it from her then her shouted "TELL ME WHO GAVE YOU THIS ROSE AND WHY IS IT SO IMPORTANT". King Maurice knew the answer deep inside but he wanted to hear the answer from belle's very lips. He threw the rose on the floor while he was shaking her. When his grip loosened she got down to the floor picked up the rose and ran back to her room in tears.

As she ran out of the room her father said "belle...belle...I'm sorry".

As belle ran up the stairs she tripped. She dropped the rose and in that moment she heard a voice. It was very quiet like a whisper but it was there. She turned but saw no one she could only hear silence. The voice was familiar to her it was the voice of her one true love Rumpelstiltskin. She could not then she whispered "rumple...rumple where are you?"

A whisper came again saying "I am in your head...go to your room...I have left you something". Belle quickly picked up the rose and ran as fast as she could.

When she got to her room she opened the doors and everything was in its place except one thing. She saw a small mirror lying on her bed with a note attached it said

`My dearest belle, last night was not a dream I have left you this mirror so if you wish we can see each other. I have enchanted a spell that will stop any other from spying through it. Also I have enchanted it so only you can use it. My belle if you wish to see me hold the mirror so you can see your face and say my name and I will appear. Yours sincerely Rumpelstiltskin'

Belle's heart raced with delight but the tears were still in her eyes from what had just happened down stairs. She did not want rumple to see her like this but she needed to see him.

She grabbed the mirror and placed it in front of her face and said the words "Rumpelstiltskin". The mirror went purple and in an instant she saw him. As he appeared in the mirror belle sat on her bed and put the rose next to her. She was so happy the tears that she was trying to hold back came flooding out. She was crying so much that she could not speak. Rumple spoke first he said "belle...belle what is wrong tell me".

Under her crying breath she said "it's nothing".

"My dear belle...tell me".

"My father...I fear that he may know about my feelings for you...I think he may know that I love you" she continued to cry but now she cant even look at the mirror.

When she finally looked back at the mirror he was gone. Her only thought was `I have scared him...I have lost him like I have my father'. She turned on her bed so she was lying on her stomach crying into her pillow. She felt like she had no one now. The only thing left in the world was a simple red rose.

After a moment of silence belle felt a hand stroking her back then a voice said "do you really mean that?"

She turned around and saw rumples eyes attached to hers. Then she said the words that she knew meant everything to him "yes...yes I do love you". He cupped his hands around her cheeks and leaned in. Their lips met and for a moment there was silence then belle moved and said "rumple your..." she was going to say curse but she stared at rumple and he was still the dark one. Belle looked confused and she said "I think you should leave". Belle got off the bed stood up and put her back to him.

He walked up behind her placed his hands on her hips and said "belle what is the matter".

She turned to face him with his hands still on her hips and said "you have a true love...but it is not me...you have found someone else since I left since I almost broke your curse".

Tears were forming in her eyes but rumple moved one hand from her hip putting it under her chin and he said "you are my true love and my curse is not breaking because of this". Rumple pointed to a ring he wore and said "I used the most powerful of magic so that I can keep my power and...Kiss you at the same time...as long as I wear this, my power will stay". Belle looked at the ring and then back at rumple when he placed a hand on her cheek. Their lips met again. Her hands going around his neck as his went back to her hips.

They kissed for several moments then they heard footsteps out side of the door belle quickly said "someone's coming hide".

Rumple smiled at her and with a click of his fingers he turned invisible belle whispered "where are you?"

She turned towards the door as the footsteps came closer and she could still feel his hands on her and he whispered "I'm here...dearie". she smiled and knew he would not leave.


	6. promises

Chapter 6 promises

The door to belle's room opened and before she could get to see who it was the person was in belle's arms. She could tell it was a young woman from her voice she kept on saying "belle I am so happy you are back, as soon as we heard we came. I thought that I would never see you again..."

Rumple had moved his hands away when the woman hugged belle but belle still knew he was there that he would always be there. Belle pulled the woman away from her and said "snow, snow calm down I am alright". Belle and snow white had known each other since they were very young and they are the best of friends that told each other everything. Snow lived with her step mother Queen Regina. Snows mother had died when she was young that was one of the things they had in common, then a couple of weeks ago her father died. She continued to talk "what do you mean by we?"

"she means I came to" it was the evil queen she had an evil grin on her face she was the woman that scared belle and haunted her dreams when she walked through the doors she felt rumples hands come back to her hips she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. This is the woman that tried to separate them and hurt rumple. "I had to see if you were alright...we have known each other for years".

Belle looked at snow she had a smile on her face then belle said " it is early you two must being starving how about we go downstairs and get something to eat" snow and the evil queen nodded and made their way out of the room belle said "I'll meet you down there I just have to do something".

"Okay, take your time" snow looked happy to see her friend but as the queen was still stood at the door she looked around the room. She saw that the mirror was covered that is how she was not able to see but then she looked at belle's bed. She could see the rose and the small mirror. She knew that it was a gift from Rumpelstiltskin because she could sense no other mirrors in the room when she tried to locate them. The evil queen smiled at belle and walked to the dining room with snow. When the door closed rumple made himself visible again.

He still had his hands on her hips but without a moments notice he twirled her around so she was facing him and he said "belle if you wish it I can take you away from here". He said with worry but then belle spoke.

"You mean away from her".

"Yes...belle she knows that I love you and she will do everything in her power to hurt me...even if it means hurting the one person I love".

"I love you rumple...and no matter how hard she tries I will never stop loving you". As they stared into each others eyes rumple pulled her closer to place a kiss on her lips. It lasted only moments but both of them wanted it to last forever. She pulled away and said "I'm staying".

"But..." rumple tried to talk but belle interrupted him.

"I know you want what is best for me...but if I run from her for the rest of my life if I hide from her...then she has won...don't you see she is winning right at this moment by getting under your skin that is what she wants but I am not going to stand for it".

Rumple put a hand on belle face and said "belle you don't know what she can do".

"I know...but she will be gone in a few days...if I go she will think me a coward but if I stay she will know that our love is better than her...I am staying".

"Please be careful...I will try and protect you but I don't want to lose you".

Belle smiled at rumple and said "you will never lose me and I know you will always be there to catch me when I fall".

They smiled at each other and belle put her head on his shoulder. Belle still with her head on rumple finally spoke "rumple...will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone with her".

She pulled away to see what his reaction would be and he smiled and said "I would have it no other way". She leaned back in for a hug and he said "I am not leaving you alone with that witch". Belle laughed and then they both walked towards the door then belle turned around and said "you better turn..." he had thought of it before she could even say it. Rumple was invisible again she could not feel him but she could feel his hand on her guiding her. Belle didn't need to carry the rose to remember him. She had the real him in her hands.

As they walked through the castle belle had ran into her father she didn't want to make a scene because rumple was there. He father said "I see that Regina and snow have come". She could only nod she could not look into her fathers eyes she stared at the hand rumple was holding. She could not see him but she could feel his touch she squeezed his hand then he father spoke. He said

"Belle I am sorry for what I have done". Belle finally had the courage to look up at he father and she released her hand a little.

He father began to speak "I should not have hurt you...will you ever forgive me".

Belle heard rumples voice he said "belle what did he do to you?" he could see the tears forming in belles eyes. He knew it was something horrible and he was going to find out what. He squeezed belles hand in anger but tried not to hurt her.

Belle finally said "all is forgiven papa...I just wish you would trust me" king Maurice knew that for belles forgiveness anyone would have to doing something big even her own father.

He walked down the stairs to the dining room to where the evil queen and snow were. Belle was following her father but felt a hand on her back taking her somewhere else. Rumple was taking her into a room that was at the top of the stairs it was empty she didn't know what he was up to but she had an idea. He made himself visible and held belle. He then said "belle...what did your father do to you". It was not anger in his voice it was more covered with worry that anger.

Belle would have to tell him eventually so she looked at the floor and said "today when I first awoke and went down stairs...my father was at the dining room table he looked like he had been up all night. I was worried he had figured out about you so I was quiet".

"How would he find out about us?"

"The rose you gave me I...I never let it go it was with me always to remind me of you...eventually my father noticed and with what Victoria told him I think..."

"Wait who is this Victoria".

"Rumple don't get angry" he stared at her with a worrying look thinking of the worst "I was attacked in the woods Victoria she..."

"WHAT belle tell me what happened" he put both his hands on her face he was worried. He thought `who would attack her who ever it was would surly suffer a long and painful death'.

"I can't remember who it was...Victoria saved me I woke up and she tended to my wounds and gave me shelter and food. She is a good person. She also noticed that I carry the rose and she seemed nice so I told her the story of us. But I left out your name so when she came to the palace and she talked about you; my father fitted all the pieces together". Belle looked down at the floor she could not tell him the rest.

He lifted her chin up and said "tell me".

She said "after Victoria left I was scared about my father then this morning he...he grabbed the rose and threw it on the floor". Rumple knew there was more so he continued to stare at her then she finally said "then he grabbed me...he shook me he wanted the truth from my lips but when his gripped loosened a little I grabbed the rose from the floor then ran...then you came". When she said the last three words she put one hand on his face then stroked his cheek with her thumb.

His face filled with anger he thought `no one was aloud to touch belle not even her father he will pay for this'.

Belle saw he was angry he could not even look at her and in an instant she said "rumple look at me" he looked at her and she continued to say "I am alright please do not hurt him promise me you wont hurt him".

Worry filled her mind but then he said the two words she wanted "I promise"

They kissed but when he moved his hands up he body from her waste when he got to the top of her arms she pushed him away because it hurt. Rumple looked at her with worry the she stepped closer into the light and he could see the bruises forming on her arms that her father had left.

Immediately belle said "you promised remember".

Anger filled his face but he was a man of his word so all he said was "I know". He walked closer to belle and his hand began to glow he said "may I" belle nodded her head and within a second the bruises were gone.

Rumple turned himself back invisible and with his hand locked in belles they made their way down stairs to where snow, King Maurice and the evil queen were. Both belle and rumple both knew that it was now two people he wanted to kill and they were both in the same room.


	7. how do you know?

Chapter 7 how do you know?

As rumple and belle got to the dining room the door was closed and just before they opened it he squeezed her hand to tell her that he was here. As the doors opened everyone inside was sat at the table with their food in front of them. Snow and King Maurice were talking and smiling but the evil queen was sat there eating her food.

As belle entered the room they all glanced over to her and then King Maurice and snow continued with their conversation. The evil queen however had an evil smirk on her face it was like she knew rumple was there. Her father as usual was sat at the top of the table. Snow and the queen were sat at the left, snow closer to the King and a place had been set for belle in front of snow on her father's right.

As belle walked towards her chair rumple held on as if his life depended on it. It was not his that he was worried about it was belles. Belle sat in her seat and let go of rumples hand but although she could not see him she knew that he was sat on the table at the side of her.

After snow and the king finished their conversation she turned her head to belle and said "are you sure your okay?" The queen turned her head as she asked the question and turned it to belle to see if she would tell snow about how she knew rumple.

"I'm fine, do not worry...anyways it is you I should be worried about, I heard of your father's death...I am so sorry snow."

Snow waved her hand and said "thank you but their were no need for apologies...I still have Regina left so I still have family". She looked at Regina as she said the last part.

"Do not forget me...I will always be their for you we are like sisters". Belle reached across the table to take snows hand and then smiled. He hand was less than a few inches away from Regina.

Belle could hear rumple telling her "pull back before she touches you...belle please I cannot lose you again".

Belle's heart raced that he was so concerned about her that he even said please. She pulled her hand back and she placed it on the table she could feel his hand touch her in worry. She let out a deep breath but no one noticed except the queen. Belle looked at her hand and then to the queen. She was drinking her wine but smiling at the same time. Belle knew this wasn't good she knew she had something planned something that would hurt rumple.

After breakfast king Maurice and the evil queen decided to go for a walk around the palace to leave snow and belle to catch up. Belle said to snow "I'll meet you in the library I just have to get something.

Snow knew the castle like the back of her hand and as she made her way to the library belle went upstairs to her room.

When belle entered her room rumple became visible again before she could even look at him her lips were on his once more. When they separated rumple said "I'm so glad you're alright".

She stroked his face and said "I told you I would be...I told you our love was stronger than her."

They stared into each others eyes and then held each other for several moments. When they broke belle said "rumple the ball that my father is throwing me when it is over in a couple of days...can I...can I come home?"

His heart filled with delight but he wanted to hear if from her lips "what do you mean belle?"

She stroked his face and said "rumple I want to go back home to the dark castle...I want to be with you rumple...can I come home?"

"Yes belle yes you can" he picked her up and spun her around she was laughing and smiling. When he put her down they embraced each other once more. After several moments rumple said "I must go and get ready for your return...will you be safe?"

"Yes of course and I'm going to meet snow in the library" rumple had a worrying look in his eye so she said "GO I'll be fine...trust me". Rumple trusted her with everything even his life he would without a moments thought trust belle with his life.

Rumple kissed her passionately and with a click of his fingers he disappeared into a thick cloud of purple smoke. When he was gone belle looked down for a moment then back up to the bed where the rose lay. She knew snow was still waiting for her so she grabbed the rose and walked out of the door.

Belle could not be happier she had her best friend down stairs and within a couple of days she would be going home with her true love. When she was walking down the stairs she saw the evil queen but not her father. Belle smile suddenly disappeared. When they were face to face belle said "where's my father?"

The queen smiled and said "he is in his study I'm on my way to my room to freshen up".

"I take it my father had invited you to stay and to attend the ball".

"Surprised?"

"No I knew he would".

They both stared at each other for a couple of seconds belle could not look her in the eye. She started to make her way down stairs to meet snow then the evil queen spoke she said "I forgot to ask how's rumple?"

Belle froze on the stairs. She was silent for a moment then she said "I don't know what you're talking about".

Belle still had her back to the queen. As belle was talking the queen made her way down the stairs towards belle then when she got within reaching distance she said "owww please..." she stepped in front of belle to face her but instead of belle hiding her face she held her head up high in bravery. The evil queen continued "I know he is here...he was hear when me and snow arrived and he was here when we were in the dining room...but he isn't here know". As she said the last part she put a grin on her face.

Belle said with worry "how did you know".

"The way you have been smiling...walking...breathing it is pretty obvious even your father has noticed...we were talking about it in the court yard". Belle had a worried look on her face had the queen told her father about rumple about the curse. The evil queen noticed her worry and as much as she loved to see belle this way she said "don't worry I didn't tell him about your true love kiss".

Belle couldn't speak but then she said "how do you know he is not here right now?"

She said with a smile "because I know rumple...if he was here I would not be alive right...and you father said that you have been carrying a rose with you non stop since you entered the castle...when I entered you chambers it was on your bed and you did not have it at the dining room...but you do now".

Belle was worried she now knows that the evil queen knew everything and if she wanted to hurt belle this was her perfect chance they were on the stairs she could push her and tell them she fell. Belle was always clumsy so they would believe the story. Belle finally said "but you won't...because you know if you do you will die with me".

Belle started to walk down the stairs she could hear the evil queen sigh. Belle knew that she had won this round and that she would win all the rounds to come with rumple by her side noting was impossible.

Belle took ten minuets to get to the library hopefully snow would have done something like entertain herself with a book while belle was away. When belle got to the library door she opened the two wide doors and what she saw scared her.


	8. library

Chapter 8 libruay

As belle entered the library she saw snow on the floor it looked like she had collapsed. Belle ran towards snow shouting "SNOW, SNOW WHATS WRONG".

Belle turned snow over and in a moments snow started to laugh and said "got you".

Belle quickly slapped her arm and said "aren't we a bit old to be playing his game again". Snow and belle use to scare each other when they were kids by pretending to hurt themselves. It first started as a test to see if they cared about each other but as they grew older it became a game. They stopped playing when they were fourteen and now snow has brought it back.

"I guess...I just wanted to put a smile on your face" snow noticed she already had a smile so she said "I guess I don't need to collapse someone has already made you smile...tell me who?"

Belle thought `can I trust her? What am I thinking of course I can' she finally spoke out loud and said "if I tell you, you cannot tell anyone, you have to promise me you wont tell anyone especially my father ".

Snow said "I promise belle".

Belle pointed to the chairs that were in front of the fire. As she sat down she smelled the rose she still held close to her. Snow looked at her with some concern and thought `do I really want to know this do I really want to know who has captured belle's heart. She has never liked anyone this must be someone pretty special'.

Belle began to tell the story as she was doing it the rose twirled between her fingers. She lefts out rumples name in case snow had a fainted by the man who she loves but she said "I met him a couple of months ago he seamed horrible and mean but I got to know him. He opened up to me. He saved my life once I was climbing a ladder and I fell. He caught me he held me in his arms and I couldn't help but look into his golden eyes. They were so full of hate but as I looked deeper I could see the love in his eyes".

Belle looked down at the rose and that is when snow noticed it. She said curiously "he gave you that didn't he...I mean the way you look at it...it is like you true love gave it to you". Belle looked down and smiled snow noticed then said "belle you have found your true love" she said happy for her.

"I have snow" belle smiled like a teenage girl in love.

"I'm happy for you really". As she said it she went for belles hand to hold it.

"Thank you snow" after belle said that snow removed her hand.

"So when do I get to meet the mystery man and what exactly is his name" snow said curiously

Belle bit the bottom of her lip then said "I do trust you snow but...I just can't tell you yet but you will find out soon".

"Belle what do you mean?" she stared at belle with concern.

"Snow...in a couple of days after my ball which you are invited to...he is coming to take me away...to take me home".

"Belle what about your father what are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know" sadness drew on belles face and snow could see it.

Snow grabbed belles hand again and said "as long as he keeps that smile on your face...I'm happy for you".

Belle and snow started to read books then talked again. When they were finished in the library snow went up stairs to her room. Belle stayed in the library and was fascinated by another book she found. Of course like always it was about travelling the world but this time there was romance also. As belle was sat in the brown chair the windows opened and a gush of wind came crashing in almost taking the fire away.

When belle closed the window as she turned around the evil queen was stood there. She said "so had rumple returned yet?" she walked over to the chair and picked up the rose.

Belle took a deep breath in anger then walked closer to the queen. She said in fear "what do you want from him?"

The evil queen walked closer, belle's eyes only on the rose she held "I want to know why you are his weakness".

"Weakness?"

"Yes...you see rumple would do anything for you...he would even die for you. Or haven't you realised yet you are his only weakness."

Belle was speechless she now knew that the evil queen or any of his enemies would go after her just to get to rumple. Belle couldn't decide what to say so she said "give me the rose". Belle held out her hand as she said it.

"You know rumple has something...special in his castle that he cherishes the most. He cherishes it like you do the rose. It's a chipped cup". The evil queen stared at belle she knew that the chipped cup was belles and that the rose is from rumple.

Belle thought `he kept it I thought when I left he would have throne it out or smashed it with everything else but he kept it like I kept this rose'. Belle finally spoke out loud and again she said "give me the rose".

The evil queen looked at her with evil eyes and handed the rose over then she said "you should really be more careful where you put things". The evil queen then turned around and walked out of the door.

Belle knew that she couldn't tell snow that her stepmother was evil because she was the only family she really had left and snow loved her stepmother even though belle knew she didn't love snow. After the evil queen left belle was happy that she just stud up to her but on the other hand she might have made the situation worse for rumple.

Belle couldn't stop thinking of what the evil queen said that rumple kept the chipped cup with him. Belle wanted to see rumple to tell him once more she loved him, she felt as if she did not see him now her heat would come racing out of her chest and fly into the sky to rumples castle. With the rose in her hand she raced up stairs to the mirror.


	9. problem

Chapter 9 problem

As she got to her room as soon as she closed the door she headed to her bed to collect the mirror. She held it to her face and then before she even said `Rumpelstiltskin' she felt a pair of hands grab her waist. She knew they were rumples, his touch was the same every time and he knew where to grab her softly to get her attention.

He kissed her neck and belle closed her eyes slowly. As she turned her head he said as he stared into her eyes "any trouble with her?"

Belle knew he was talking about Regina the evil queen. As soon as he asked the question belle turned around to face him, his hands still on her waist and she put her hand on his shoulders. She looked down to the floor then back to his face then said "nothing I couldn't handle" belle said with a hint of fear that he would ask the question and get angry. She stared back down at the floor hoping he wouldn't ask.

His eyes opened wide and with a curious but caring voice he said "belle...look at me what did she do?" he put his hand softly under her chin to lift it up.

Belle looked into his eyes and said "first she came to me on the stairs. She was talking about you and ...rumple she knows you are here".

He could only say "belle what do you mean first?" he stroked her chin as he said it.

Belle said "when I went to the library I had the rose with me...after snow left the windows to the library opened I went to close them and when I turned around...she was stood there staring at me. She took the rose from the chair where I had left it she eventually gave it back but rumple...she said that you still have the chipped cup. Our chipped cup. Is that true?"

Rumple looked into her eyes and said "yes...I carry it everywhere where you are not. It is the only thing I have left of you".

As he said the last words belles eyes began to tear up she eventually said "well that has now changed. Now you have me".

He kissed her gently then she pulled away he said "belle what's wrong?"

She came out of his hands, out of his reach and walked to the other side of the room she said "rumple if I ask you something you have to tell me the truth...promise me you will".

He tried to walk closer but belle put her hand up to stop him then he said "I promise belle".

She put her hand down and said "rumple...am I your...am I your only weakness?"

He walked closer this time belle didn't protest he said "belle where did you hear that?"

She sat down on the edge of her bed and said "while I was in the library with the queen she said she wanted to know why I was your only weakness. She looked at me like she was curious but I felt like she wanted to hurt me. Is it true rumple am I your only weakness?"

Rumple walked over and sat next to her he put one arm around her waist "it is true belle...you are my only weakness...I would do anything for you I would die for you".

Belle smiled for a moment as she looked into his eyes she said "I love you Rumpelstiltskin"

He kissed her and in between kisses he said "I love you belle".

When they pulled away for some air after several moments of kissing belle had noticed someone had taken the sheet of the mirror. She shouted "rumple the mirror".

She ran towards the mirror and covered it back up. Rumple walked towards her and said "the evil queen" he knew who did this.

Belle was panicking. She said "rumple what if she was watching us?"

Rumple hugged belle. Her head was on his chest she could hear rumples heart beat getting faster he said "belle I am going to fix this your father will not find out about us".

Belle immediately lifted her head up so she could look into his eyes and said "rumple I do not care if my father finds out about us but I want to be the one to tell him...I don't want the queen twisting words to make my father hate me or worse to think you have put a spell on me...I want to tell him that you are my true love and I want to be with you".

Rumple smiled and gave her another kiss this one was soft and gentle. When the parted they stared into each others eyes and belle said "what are you going to do?"

He said softly "first I will go and have a word with the queen and see what she knows. If it is anything bad I will try and silence her".

Belle quickly said "rumple please tell me your not going to kill her. She wants to make your heart as black as coal she wants to split us up and by you killing her she would..." rumple interrupted her.

Rumple said "belle...belle don't worry I will not kill her I promise I just want to talk to her". They spent an hour together then Rumple turned invisible and told belle he was going to see the queen.

When rumple got to the queens room he walked in still invisible. He saw the queen at her mirror and she spoke first. She said "I wondered how long it would take you to see me" rumple became visible again "let me guess your here to talk about belle".

"Stay away from her" he had anger in his voice.

The queen stood from her dresser and walked closer to rumple "or what you'll kill me?"

"No...Your safe from me...I promised belle I would not kill you" he sounded like he had been defeated but he would keep his promise he made to belle.

"awww well isn't that sweet...the girl is making you soft rumple".

He stared into her eyes and said "I might not be able to kill you but you'd be surprised at what you can live through". Rumple grinned and suddenly the queen smirk had gone and fear started running through her mind. Rumple had thought her magic she knew his wicked ways she knew it would be torture if she didn't stay away from belle.

The queen turned her back to rumple the said "fine I'll stay away from her if you do one thing for me".

"What is your end of the deal?" he didn't care what her end of the deal was; she would stay away from belle if she knew what was good for her.

She walked towards rumple again this time even closer so she could feel him breathing on her. "I want you to answer me one question that is all just one...why her? Why is belle your weakness?"

Rumple took a moment to think then he said with no hesitation "i love her". These were the three words that Regina didn't want to here. She was silent and wouldn't talk so rumple spoke again "Regina I love belle and if you come near her again I will make sure your life will be a living hell and even after you die...your soul will be tortured. Do you understand me?"

The queen took a moment then said "fine I will stay away from your precious belle". The evil queen knew that he was not joking. When she was a kid stories were that Rumpelstiltskin was friends with death itself. She knew that if anyone could torture her for all eternity it would be him and he would enjoy watching her.

Rumple disappeared into a thick purple smoke while smiling. He had won this round. He went back to the dark castle he had told belle he would after his talk with Regina but he would return before night fall. He was happy that he scared Regina but he knew her too well he knew that she would not give up so easy. He knew she would do something to belle to get to him.


	10. worry

Chapter 10 worry

After rumple left belle in her room she began to reed a book that she had got from the library earlier that day. As belle read the first few chapters she heard birds singing out side, it was a warm day so she decided to go out and reed. As she was passing the queens door belle knew rumple had sorted everything, he promised he would. Belle could still hear voices and as rumple always said to her `curiosity is going to be the end of you' belle could never help it but she was always curious.

As belle approached the door she noticed it was still open, just enough to see through it.

Belle looked in the room and did not see rumple just the evil queen sitting at her mirror then out of no where the mirror turned purple and a green face appeared. The mirror said "my queen". Belle continued to be curious.

A few moments later the queen and the mirror were deep in conversation. First they talked about all the people the queen had kept an eye on such as the blind witch. When they changed the conversation the mirror said "did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes I did" the queen said with a smile on her face.

"And what do you intend to do with her?" her it stood out to belle she knew that the mirror must of been talking about her.

"I am going to do to her the exact same thing as snow...I am going to rip their hearts out" as she said the last part the queen squeezed her hand like she was crushing a heart. Belle could barely breathe she held a hand over her chest like she was protecting her heart. Belle continued to listen.

The mirror said what belle was thinking "why do you want them both dead?"

The evil queen stood up from her mirror and walked over to the table to pour some tea. As she was pouring she said "snow because she killed Daniel"

Belle couldn't believe it snow would not kill anyone she was the purest heart she knew and she never heard of this Daniel.

The evil queen continued "And belle...well you know she is rumples only weakness...if I can break him I will become the most powerful in all the realms". Evil queen sipped her tea and walked over to the mirror and sat back down, she still had a grin on her face.

Belle could not hear anymore. She knew now that the queen didn't just hate her she wanted her dead and for snow she knew she never loved her but still snow treated her like the queen was her mother and she loved her. Belle went back to her room and without even going to the mirror rumple appeared.

He held out his arms to embrace her but belle could not hold the tears back any longer. As she was in rumples are crying he said "my belle what's wrong?"

She loved it when rumple called her `my belle' whenever he said that her heart would race. She cried into his shoulder and said "I was going to the garden to read my book and I walked past the queens room she...she...she said she wants to kill me. She was talking into a mirror about how she was going to rip my heart out".

Belle could feel his grip get tighter she knew that rumple would never let anything happen to her but the queen was smart she would find a way. Rumple pulled away so he could see her eyes he stroked them with his thumb and said "belle...my belle I would never let anyone hurt you".

The tears in her eyes stopped flowing but then she said "I know that you love me and you would do anything for me but you know her she will find a way to do it...and it is not just me I am worried about it is you". Rumple looked at her with eyes that would say why? Belle continued to talk and said "rumple...if she gets me-".

Rumple interrupted and said "she won't".

Belle put a hand on his chest and continued to say what she was going to say before "I know but if she gets to me rumple you have to promise you won't go down the dark path again...you are good now and no mater what happens there will always be good in you. Promise me that".

He put his hand back on his face and said "I promise belle" he put his lips softly on her.

After a few moments she pulled away and said "what are we going to do about her?"

Rumple quickly said "we? Belle I am you must come with me to the castle so you are protected".

"Rumple I have already told you I am not running away...we do this together or not at all".

"Please belle I don't want to lose you" rumple had tears in his eyes which was strange because he had never cried since he was human. They did not fall but the managed to disappear.

Belle looked at rumple with her eyes wide open and rumple knew that she was not giving in so he said "fine you can stay but you have to promise me something".

"What" belle said with a smile on her face.

"First try and stay away from her and second" when he said second a puff of smoke came to rumples hand and there a small necklace was there. "Wear this...I have put magic onto it so that the queen can not use magic on you...it will protect you from any kinds of magic".

Belle turned around so rumple could put the necklace. As he was doing it he also said "I have also placed a spell on it so that if I ever need to be invisible only you can see me so long as you're wearing this". Belle looked at the necklace and it was made out of gold thread rumple had made at the wheel. At the end of the necklace was a red rose that looked like it had been ruby. It looked just like the rose that was in her hand.

Belle turned around to face him then said "thank you...I love you".

"I love you too" they held each other in their arms for what felt like forever.

After moments of holding each other belle suddenly said "what about snow? I cannot let my best friend be killed".

Rumple stroked her cheek and said "belle we cannot help her, the future is written and it says snow must confront this herself".

"What do you mean rumple?" worry run through her mind.


	11. life of the queen

Chapter 11 life of the queen

"Rumple please tell me?"

Belle tried to move away from rumple. It was the only way she knew to get his attention; she knew he always had to be near her he had to hold her. When she started to move away he spoke then belle came back so he could hold her hips. He said "belle what you must understand is that in the future something's are written and something's just happen".

"How does that tell us not to protect snow?" she was confused she wanted to protect her.

"Belle something's such as snows life is written before she was born. In the future she will find out about the queen but not by us. She has a destiny that must be completed". Belle continued to look so rumple continued "one day she will meet a prince while she is in hiding from the queen...their journey will be tough but they will defeat the queen and will conceive a child. A child that has one of the most important prophecies of all...This child will save us all". Rumple knew he was telling her too much knowing this information could drive someone mad and knowing that belle is friends with snow it could mess up the future.

Belle was in shock and said "what do you mean save us all?"

Rumple took belle to her bed where they both sat and belle put the rose and the book down. Her hands were on rumples. He said "in the future the queen will release a curse that will send us all to another land where we will not remember who we are...the child would get to the land another way and on her 28th birthday she will break the curse but she would grow up with no parents".

"Rumple I don't understand why don't we just stop the queen from releasing the curse then we will all stay here and snow can raise her baby?"

"Because belle this land we will be going to it is where bealfire is".

Belle remembers at the dark castle rumple telling her about bealfire and that he lost him. Belle smiled and said "you are going to find you son?"

Rumple nodded and belle leaned over to embrace him again. Rumple said "belle in order for this to happen you must not tell snow, if you do she might never meet the prince or have her baby promise me that you won't tell her".

"I promise...so can you tell me my future?" belle said with a smile on her face.

Rumple pulled away from belle so he could look at her eyes then he said "belle if I could I would but for reasons I don't understand, I can see everybody's future except yours you are the only mystery to me."

Rumple put his hand on he cheek and belle said "maybe you can't see your future because your apart of it". Belle smiled at the possibility of that. Rumple smiled to he hoped that was the reason. Belle then said "rumple who is Daniel? The queen said that snow killed him but she would never do that, who is he?"

"It is a long story belle".

"Please I need to know why she said that about snow".

"Well it all started before Regina was born...I knew her mother I taught her magic. She was evil and she cared for no one but herself. She was a miller's daughter who dreamed of the life where she didn't work for royalty she was royalty. One day she snuck into the ball held at king Xavier's palace and was caught she told the king that she could spin straw into gold when she couldn't".

Belle held one hand on her necklace at this point knowing that her necklace was once straw. He continued "they through her into a tower and told her to make all the straw up there into gold. I came and taught her then she married Prince Henry Regina's father. Nine months after they were married Regina was born. At this point Cora Regina's mother ripped her own heart out so that she would love nothing, so she would have no weakness. By this point I had stopped teaching her. Regina grew up with that mother. Her family lived on an estate where they had stables. Growing up Regina was nothing like her mother she had kindness in her. She fell in love with their stable boy who's name was Daniel".

"Wait the queen fell in love with a stable boy?"

"Yes he was her true love".

"Carry one please".

"Anyway Regina found her true love but she knew Cora would never allow it so she never told her mother. One day Regina went to the top of the hill where she would meet Daniel then they heard snow having trouble with her horse and Regina saved her". Belle nodded she knew this part snow told her. "A few days later king Leopold came to Regina's house and proposed she didn't want to marry him but her mother accepted. That night Regina ran to the stables and told Daniel everything they decided to run away together. That night Daniel asked Regina to marry him and she said yes. They kissed and snow saw. She ran to tell her father and Regina ran after her to tell her the full story. Snow understood and promised not to tell anyone the secret but that didn't last. The next day Regina gathered her things and didn't see Daniel at all. By night fall she went to the stables and she and Daniel were ready to go. They were running and by a flick of Cora's hand she threw them onto the floor. She tried to make it look like they could stay together but then Cora ripped out Daniels hearts and crushed it right in front of Regina till it turned to sand".

Belle held a hand over her heart and said "that is what she is planning to do to me isn't it...she wants my heart and then she is going to crush it in front of you".

Rumple pulled her close and said "no...No she will not, I will make sure that doesn't happen I promise no harm will come to you".

Belle smiled and pulled away so he could continue with the story "after Cora did that she told Regina she was still going to marry snows father. A few days later when she was being fitted for her dress snow told her that she told her mother Regina was angry and this is when it begun. She came to me asking me to bring Daniel back but I told him I can't bring the dead back to life. I taught her magic because I saw her future but now all she really wants is for me to be broken. She wants snow dead because of Daniel and she wants you to get back at me". Belle was in shock at what rumple had just told him and he said "belle are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine" belle kept on shaking her head she was clearly not fine. "Its just I have always thought that how much evil there was in her she was born that way. Now I know it is because she had her heart broken by her true loves death. What happened to Cora?"

"I don't know Regina sent her threw a mirror that would have taken her to another land. Regina is getting revenge on everyone now...the only one left is snow".

"Are you sure there is nothing we can do"?

"I'm sure" the only thing belle wanted to do was to help snow and that was the one thing rumple couldn't do. He would of given her the stars and all the jowls in the world if she asked but interfering in snows life he could not do.


	12. misunderstanding

Chapter 12 misunderstanding

Rumple and belle talked for a couple of hours then a servant entered belle's room so rumple made himself and said "your evening meal is ready miss". She curtsied.

Belle said "thank you tell my father I will be down in a minuet". Belle could not help but laugh rumple had his hands on her waist around her stomach. Due to the necklace she could see him but the servant was confused at why belle was laughing. After the servant left he became visible again rumple kept his hands on belle waist and she turned around to face him. She put her hands on his shoulders and they stared into each others eyes. Belle said "rumple why do you tease me?"

"Me?" he was shocked by what belle had just said. "On the contrary dear it is you who teases me".

Belle couldn't stop smiling and she said "how do I tease you?"

Belle stopped laughing as rumple brought one of his hands from her waist and placed it on her cheek and said "your beauty teases me I cannot help it".

Belle continued to smile and she couldn't reply to that because rumple would just argue that she is a beauty. They shared a kiss and then belle said quietly "I must go they will be wondering where I am...are you coming with me?"

Rumple smiled and said "why of course I am, I am not having you in the same room as that witch alone even if you do have the necklace".

Belle held his hand and walked out of her room rumple turned invisible once more. As everyone just saw belle, belle saw rumple next to her. He wasn't clear he was like a ghost in belles eyes. It helped when belle knew if he was invisible or not but his touch was the same.

When they got to the dining room it was the same. Belle father was at the top of the table, snow and the queen were at the left (snow nearest to King Maurice) and belle was at her father's right hand side. When belle entered the room King Maurice and queen Regina were having a conversation so belle and snow just ate in silence till they were finished. Rumple was sat on the table as usual staring at the evil queen and belle.

When King Maurice and queen Regina finished there conversation King Maurice said "belle the dress designer is coming later so that you and snow can pick out your dresses for the ball. Don't forget it is in two days".

Belle never forgot she was counting down the days that rumple would take her away from here, take her home. She finally said "yes papa".

The queen stared at belles new necklace and she said "that is a beautiful necklace belle wherever did you get it?" the queen knew where she got it from. She could recognise that it was rumples work no one can make gold thread like that, than shined in the light apart from him.

Belle was nervous to answer the question. No one in the room had seen the necklace before so they were all curious. She finally said "I found it in the bottom of my jewellery box I don't know how long it has been there".

"Well it is quiet remarkable I've never seen anything like it".

Belle could only smile she couldn't lie anymore. Everyone knew when belle lies.

When they finished dinner belle retired to her room and as usual rumple followed to make sure no harm came to her. Snow followed after her to talk to belle. "Belle wait up". Belle stopped and stared at snow. She continued to talk "so belle where did you really get the necklace from?"

"I told you from my jewellery box".

"Belle please we have known each other for years were practically sister...my point is I know when you are lying". Belle was looking down the entire time snow was talking the snow had a sudden smile on her face and said "it is from him isn't it?"

Belle help but smile but all she could hear was rumple saying "you told her about us".

Belle whispered "no not you name". She spoke up a bit louder and said "snow I will explain everything later now excuse me".

Snow was smiling she could tell that belle was deeply in love. Snow wouldn't let it go not until belle told her everything.

When they reached to room rumple became visible so he didn't look like a ghost anymore. He held belle in his arms as she was almost in tears. She couldn't do this anymore she could not stand by and let that witch hurt snow.

Rumple comforted her and said "belle its okay...its okay just a few more days then we will go".

"Rumple instead of leaving a couple of days after the ball can we leave straight after the ball...I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be".

"As you wish belle". This is what belle wanted then this is what she would get. Rumple knew her being here was going trouble that her feeling would just get messed up but when he tried to persuade belle to leave when the queen came she was too stubborn and said no.

Belle said "thank you...but what are we going to do she will still come after me and snow".

"Belle I promise no harm will come to you and I have told you snow's future and that has not changed yet".

"I know snow will find her prince and bring about the savour that much I understand...but you also said you couldn't see my future maybe that's because the queen gets to me and because of it I have no future".

Rumple held her tighter he didn't like it when she thought these things. He wanted her only to think positive he never wanted her to have to worry about anything. He said "no belle you do have a future you even said it yourself...your future is with me and I will let no one hurt I promise you"

Belle pulled away but she still had her arms wrapped around his neck she said "Rumple you know better than anyone you shouldn't keep promises you can't keep".

"I intend in keeping this promise" he stared into her eyes and stroked her cheek. And said "I love you belle".

"I love you too rumple".

They kissed but what happened next was unexpected. The doors to belle's room swung open once more and there was snow standing at the shock of what she was witnessing. Rumple and belle pulled away instantly.


	13. explain

Chapter 13 explain

They all just stared none of them knew what to say. Snow spoke after a few moments and said "belle you do know who this is right?"

"Yes snow I do" belle walked over to rumple and put her hand within his.

Snow walked closer to belle and almost screaming at belle she said "then you remember that he took you from your friends and family and held you prisoner for six months belle. We thought we would never see you again some people even thought that you were dead".

Rumple interrupted from snow shouting and said with anger in his voice "I would never hurt belle"

"Then why did you take her from her friends and family?"

"Enough" belle screamed. She could not have the man she loved and her best friends arguing. Belle stared at rumple and said "rumple can you please go while I talk to snow" rumple put his hand on belles cheek "I will call for you later just please go". Belle had tears in her eyes she did not want to send him away but it was the only way she could talk to snow.

Rumple disappeared and belle tears released. She sat on her bed and tried to explain to snow. Snow walked over to the bed when belle began to talk. She said "snow I love him I know everyone thinks he is nothing more than a monster but he is different when I am around him".

"Belle you don't know what you're talking about he has put a spell on you or something".

"No...No he wouldn't and this is true love"

"belle-"

"No snow... yesterday when you said that as long as he keeps the smile on my face you are happy for me, you did not protest and you didn't know who he was then. What has changed since then?"

Snow was speechless she could not say anything. After a few moments of silence then snow said "nothing as long as you are sure it is true...I am happy for you". Belles smile returned to her face and she gives snow a hug. Snow then said "don't worry I wont tell anyone".

Belle pulled away and said "thank you snow you are a true friend".

"So he is the one who gave you the necklace, the rose and he is the one who is taking you away in a few days".

That's when it hit belle she did not tell snow that she was leaving straight after the ball belle said "yes but there is something I haven't told you...we are not leaving in a few days we are leaving straight after the ball".

Snow stud up and said "why belle?"

Belle stud up in front of her "snow I cannot handle the lying anymore even you caught me lying this morning who is next my father he already suspects something's up". What she really wanted to say was `I need to get away from the evil queen she wants to kill me to get back at rumple and she wants to kill you for what happened to Daniel'. Belle knew she had to keep snow on track of her destiny as the savours mother.

Snow said "belle just make sure you keep in touch I cannot handle losing anyone else".

"I promise that I will...now what did you come up here to tell me?"

"The dress designer is here she arrived early".

"Okay let's go". They both stud up and belle grabbed her rose in doing that she got a smile of from snow.

They continued to talk as they made there way to the throne room when the dress designer was. Snow asked belle a couple of questions. Snow asked "belle why do you cover the mirrors you never did before?"

"I cover them because I love rumple and I don't want to lose him".

"Rumple?"

"Yes that's what I call him".

"I don't see why you cover the mirrors though".

"Rumple has many enemies who wish to harm him the mirrors can be used as looking glasses". Snow looked a little confused "a looking glass can be used by anyone who has power they can see through a mirror so they can watch you and you wouldn't know it. I cover my mirrors because if anyone were to see me and rumple together they would come after me".

"But belle you have that small mirror on you bed what is the impotence of that, can't they see through that?"

Belle laughed a bit she knew snow cared for her but repeating everything she has leaned is quit funny. Belle said with a smile "snow when I left rumples castle I was heartbroken. On my way back I covered up every mirror along my way. When I returned to this castle I coved the mirror in my room. One day a servant came into my room and took a sheet of the mirror just for a second. In that second rumple had found me. It turned out that rumple had been searching every mirror he could to find me and apologise. He came to the castle and left me the mirror he said that if I ever wanted him all I had to do was say his name. The mirror was enchanted so no one could look through it unless I let them. Anymore questions snow?"

"I have lots will you be okay if I ask them?"

"Yes ask away but we are near the throne room so I think you have time for one question then you can ask some later".

"Okay...why did he have to apologise? You said he was looking to apologise why?"

"When I left the castle it was not by my choice he threw me out. One day I kissed him and he started to look human again."

"True loves kiss".

"Yes...apart from he didn't think that I could ever love him so when he was transforming he stopped believing and he changed back into the dark one. He thought I was working for someone very evil so he threw me out but it was only after I left that he started to believe me".

"If he does truly love you why is he not changing back?"

"He needs his power for to do something, sorry snow I can't tell you what it is".

Belle and snow reached the thrown room door but stud still while snow said "I understand but how does his curse not break?"

"He made a ring using the most powerful of magic, so whenever he kisses me he does not turn back so he can have me and his power.

Snow and belle entered the throne room and belle saw someone that she did not expect to see well at least not yet.


	14. risk

Chapter 14 risk

Snow did not know the person that was standing in the middle of the room talking to King Maurice but belle surely did. As soon as belle and snow entered the throne room belle ran towards the old woman she was shouting a name. The name was Victoria.

Belle was hugging her and belle said "Victoria what are you doing here I thought that I wouldn't see you until the ball in two days?"

King Maurice spoke "Victoria doesn't just grow flowers she also works at the dress shop...I'll leave you ladies to it. King Maurice left the throne room and went for a walk around the castle.

Belle was smiling like never before she now had two friends with her. Belle said "Victoria id like you to meet my friend snow, snow this is Victoria, Victoria this is snow".

"It is very nice to meet one of belle's friends" Victoria said.

"It is very nice to meet you...so how did you and belle meet?" snow said.

Victoria looked at belle as to say is it okay to tell the story, belle just nodded as she knew what she was thinking "I found belle a few days ago unconscious in the forest I helped her...but at the time I didn't know who she was. It was not until two days later when she came back with her father".

"Belle what happened to you?" snow said.

"I still do not remember...I have not been able to since it happened".

"Belle I am sorry for what has happened" snow said then she came closer to her friend. She continued to talk "so what happened next? You to cant be this close within a matter of days".

Victoria and belle looked at each other but belle answered the question "she caught the glimpse of the rose and the way I held it she got suspicious so I told her the story of how I fell in love".

Victoria smiled and said "of course you did leave out his name though and you are still carrying the rose with you I see". Belle brought the rose up to smell it. As always it smelled of magic his magic she always wanted to ask rumple why it smelled like that. When she lowered the rose Victoria said "so what dresses do you ladies want I have a book full of all the kinds we have?"Belle, snow and Victoria looked through the book to see which dress suited each of them best.

When they had chosen their dresses all three sat down for some tea. They talked about how snow met belle and how they grew up together. They talked about Victoria growing up and how she grows her flowers. Then all of a sudden belle could hear a whisper behind her she knew it was rumple.

Rumple whispered "is this Victoria?" Belle nodded but the others didn't notice. Snow and Victoria were having a conversation. Rumple started to kiss belles neck and that when snow notice. Belle had a grin on her face that was only there when rumple was.

Victoria stud up to go to the other end of the table to place everything back into her book. She knew what the princesses wanted and she knew their measurements. She would deliver the dress on the early morning of the ball. As Victoria went to the end of the table snow said "he's here isn't he?"

"Err...Yes".

Snow noticed belles head was leaning to one side a bit more and her hair was draped across one of her shoulders leaving her half of her neck bare. Belle was giggling then snow said "okay you know I am happy for you but can't he wait to kiss you when no one is here?"

Rumple said "belle tell her to mind her own business and she can't see me so what's the problem?"

Belle laughed and said "I am not going to tell her that rumple". He continued to kiss her neck but snow stared at her weird.

Snow said "belle what did he tell you to say to me?"

"Nothing".

"Belle you're lying to me again what did he say?"

"I will tell you later". Belle smiled hoping that snow would not ask again. Belle then whispered to rumple "rumple we have to stop we are making snow uncomfortable."

"Let her be uncomfortable". He smiled. Belle stared at him and he stopped. He sat on the table holding belles hand that was on to the left of him.

Victoria came back over and said "well I must go if you want these dresses in time".

Belle and snow both stud up to give Victoria a hug goodbye. They both said see you at the ball. Belle grabbed the rose and made their way to the main door. While they were at the main door waving Victoria off rumple started to kiss her neck again. Snow was getting annoyed at how much it was happening and she began to wonder how much was it happening since she was here.

Snow turned to belle after Victoria was out of sight and said "I'll be in the library come meet me when your rumple free". Snow walked away and belle noticed she looked pretty annoyed.

Belle looked around and then turned to rumple she said "rumple I think I am going to spend the rest of the day with snow...go back to the castle I just need to be with my friend right now I will call for you when the day is done".

Rumple leaned in placed a kiss on her lips and said "as you wish".

Snow started to walk to the library. When she entered she saw snow sitting in one of the brown chairs in front of the fire. She sat one the opposite chair and said "so do you have anymore questions?"

"It depends are you rumple free?"

"Yes I am rumple free" belle knew that snow didn't like rumple and that if they weren't like sisters snow would have told her father by now.

"Good so...how do u see rumple I mean in the throne room I couldn't see him but you could how?"

Belle started playing with the necklace that was around her neck and said "he gave this to me and it has two properties. One it protects me from any magic-".

"His enemies you told me about"

"Yes and it also allows me to see him when he is invisible".

"Snow I don't know who you do it you are putting everything on the line. Your friends your family even your own life and it is all for him".

"It is all for true love and one day you will understand what I mean. One day you will love someone so much that you would do anything for the. Trust me". Belle knew she would after what rumple told her she would be okay.

"I hope your right belle...I just want someone to love me for me not princess snow...like the way rumple loves you that is true".

"I hope my father would see it the same way as you...if he ever found out about me and rumple he would might lock me in a tower where no one could find me".

Snow and belle talked for a while. Snow asked more questions about what she is going to do? Then both of them retired to their rooms.

As belle was walking up the last flight of stairs to her room she ran into the evil queen. Belle walked straight past her but the queen said "what no hello?"

Belle turned around and said "goodbye" belle started to walk away.

"Don't be like that" the evil queen was smiling "I've just found out that rumple has put some kind of protection spell on you".

Belle froze and said "how do you know about that?"

The evil queen walked closer to belle "you know remarkable things mirror they don't just show your reflection they show a lot more".

In that moment it hit belle there is a mirror in the library that she didn't cover up when snow was asking all of them questions. Belle didn't want to face this woman anymore so she went to her room. As she was walking the evil queen shouted "goodnight dear".

As soon as belle entered her room she put the rose onto her bed and got changed. When she finished she went to the small mirror that was still lying on her bed and said "Rumpelstiltskin".

In a matter of seconds his arms were around her waist. Rumple started to kiss her neck lately that had been his favourite place to kiss. Belle turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss his lips.

He then said "so had fun with snow today".

She smiled and said "she's been asking me all these questions about us".

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth...she is my friend after all and she is keeping our secret don't forget". Rumple and belle stayed up all night talking. Belle removed the mirror and rose from the bed and placed it on her dresser. They talked all night well until belle fell asleep. Rumple use to go into her dreams so he was with her always but tonight he stayed out of her head and just laid beside her.


	15. darkness or light

Chapter 15 darkness or light

In the middle of the night belle was having a nightmare she kept on saying rumple. She would not wake up even to the sound of rumples voice. He was shaking her and said "belle, belle don't worry it's just a dream wake up belle". Belle would not awake so rumple did the one thing her thought would help; he went into belles dream and saw what she was dreaming about.

As rumple entered her dream he could see belle tied up to a chair in the dark castle. He also saw the figure that belle was so scared of it was the evil queen. Belle was screaming "rumple help me" she was struggling who knows what the queen had done before rumple got here.

The queen was walking around the main room saying "he's not coming for you...he is never coming for you, you mean nothing to him" the queen smiled as she was breaking belle. The more she broke belle the more she broke rumple.

Just as rumple was about to reveal himself belle said "no he loves me and I love him and nothing not even you can change that". Belle was still struggling to get out of the chair then rumple revealed himself. He didn't say anything but belle was the first one to notice him. He was behind the queen after all. Belle said with a sign of relief on her face "rumple" a smile grew on her face as the one on the queen's face left as she turned around to see it really was him.

"Rumple what are you doing here?" the queen said.

"WHAT are you doing to her?" rumple said and by the sound of his voice he was ready to kill.

"Nothing...goodbye belle till the next time" the queen was gone in a blink of an eye in purple smoke. Rumple knew that it wasn't a dream. He knew that the queen had gone into belles dream so she could mess around in her head and turn belle against rumple.

Rumple ran over to belle's side and began to untangle the rope. When he was finished untangling her she jumped into rumples arms and she whispered "you rescued me".

He whispered through her hair "I will always come for you belle no matter how far I will always come" belle pulled away to look into his eyes. He stroked her cheek and said "don't worry she will pay for this".

"But rumple it is just a dream isn't it?"

"No belle...the queen can go into peoples dreams like I can, she must have noticed that I was not in yours tonight and she came here to harm you...belle I'm so sorry".

Seconds later both belle and rumple woke up in the real world. Before belle could even fully open her eyes she saw rumple heading towards the door. Belle jumped out of bed still half asleep, she rushed over to rumple and grabbed his hand before he could fully open the door. She pulled rumple towards her and said "rumple please don't kill her...she only wants evil in your heart".

"Belle she hurt you" he said with a strong tone. When he was like this sometime he scared belle.

Belle knew rumple wanted her dead even before this happened. This event just made it so it was harder to calm rumple down. As she stared into his eyes she said "listen to me...tomorrow is the ball then after that we are going home...you just have to put up with her for a little while longer then I will be safe with you".

He loved it when belle talked about them being together he felt like he was human again. Rumple kissed belle and then promised her once more that he would not hurt the queen. Belle said "what are we going to do today? She will know that I know it wasn't just a dream."

Rumple placed his hands on her waist and pulled her towards him, as close as possible. He said "belle the necklace will protect you and so will I".

After breakfast belle decided that she just wanted to spend the day in her room. She couldn't look at everyone she grew up with in the castle knowing that the next day she would leave them all. The only bright side was that she would be with rumple her true love.

After a while snow joined belle and rumple in her room and started to ask rumple some serious questions. Belle and rumple sat on the edge of the bed while snow at on one of the chairs that was facing them. The first question she asked was "do you love her?"

Belle laughed a little then looked to the floor. Rumple said as he cupped her face with one hand "I love her with all my heart...if it came to it I would die for her". Belle stared at him then kissed him.

Snow smiled as she knew he truly loved her. Both belle and rumple stared back at snow waiting for more questions. Rumple had an arm around belle's waist and her hands were attached to his fee hand. Snow noticed they were waiting for more questions but she couldn't think of any. Belle eventually said "anymore questions?"

Snow looked at them and smiled then she said "no...Just that one question and his answer is everything I need to know that you will be okay". Belle leaned her head onto rumples shoulder hoping that everyone she knew might be understanding like snow but she knew it would never be.

Snow left soon later and the only time belle came out of her room was when she had to go to the dining room for something to eat.

Belle and rumple just lay on belle's bed for the rest of the day. She placed her head on his chest while he had his arms wrapped around her. Rumple finally asked belle the question he has always wanted to know. He said softly "belle...why did you chose to come with me? Why are you choosing to go with me know?"

She said "the first time I went with you I wanted to save my town and I just wanted to get out of here" she lifted her head up so she could see his eyes and he looked in hers. Then she continued to say "...but now I'm going with you because I love you and I want to be with you forever". Belle placed her head back onto rumples chest.

"I love you too belle". They shared a kiss and then rumple said "belle you know I love you...and you said yourself you want to be with me forever...belle will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Belle rushed up and stared at him she said "what? Are you sure?"

"Of course belle...I want to be with you forever...so what is your answer?" rumple held out a ring towards belle. The ring was made by rumple you could tell by the craftsmanship. The ring looked like it had been made from two long pieces of gold string that had been wrapped around each other then in the centre was a small diamond. He knew belle wouldn't want a big diamond she wasn't that type of person.


	16. disappointed

Chapter 16 disappointed

The next morning belle and rumple were wrapped in each others arms then rumple woke. He stared at belle then he looked at her left hand. The wedding ring shined on her finger, rumple couldn't stop thinking of that night: `yes Rumpelstiltskin I will marry you' they kissed and rumple placed the ring on her finger'. Rumple came out of the memory when belle started to move, he stared at her face and her eyes were wide open staring at his. He said "morning sleeping beauty".

He kissed her head and she said "morning".

"How did you sleep?"

"Perfectly...I think it has something to do with my future husband's arms wrapped around me" they both smiled and rumple once again kissed her. Belle moved as close as possible to him and said "I love you rumple...forever".

"I love you too...so what is on the agenda today?"

"I don't know...everyone is going to be preparing for the ball...I just want to stay like this with you" kissing him when she said the last sentence.

"Belle are you still sure that you want to go straight after the ball?"

"I told you rumple I want to be with you forever just me and you. That moment starts right after the ball ends" belle placed her head back onto rumples chest and closed her eyes imagining the life they would have together.

There were three knocks on the door and both belle and rumple jumped up. The knocks were quiet and then belle heard a whisper. She went towards the doors so she could hear the voice, it sounded like snows. She was saying "belle let me in it's just me".

Belle opened the door just a little so she could see if it was really snow and not the queen imitating her. Belle only had half her body in the view of the door the other half was behind the door. Rumple had his hand of belles back and was moving it up and down which made belle giggle a bit. Snow knew only one person could make her giggle like that, snow said "he's behind the door isn't he?" Belle had to move her hand to her month to try and stop laughing. Snows mouth opened wide as she stared at belles hand, belle didn't realise but she had moved her left hand which had the ring on it.

Belle noticed that snow had seen the ring and she pulled snow into her room. All three of them stood and belle said "snow, snow listen to me..." snow interrupted.

Snow said "belle you're getting married?" belle tried to calm snow down so she could explain but snow just kept on going on and on. Rumple came up behind belle and wrapped his arms around her waist, she placed her arms on top of his and they stared at each other. Snow finally stopped talking and stared at the two of them.

Moment's later snow said "belle we have to talk".

Belle knew what was coming. Although snow had accepted belles love for rumple belle knew that snow would not approve and she would try and talk her out of it. Belle looked at snow then said "okay" she turned her head to rumple and said "I think you should go while I talk to snow I'll call you when were done".

They stared into each others eyes then rumple kissed belle on the cheek and whispered so that snow couldn't hear "don't let the queen see the ring". They smiled at each other and then he was gone in purple smoke.

Before snow could start going on about how wrong this is belle walked towards her dresser to get a long chain out so she could make a necklace for the ring so it wouldn't be in sight. As she was putting the chain through the necklace belle said "snow I know what you are going to say...you don't like rumple and I know you said you were happy for me but I can see it in your eyes...you think I'm making the wrong choice but what you don't see is that I love him and..." snow interrupted.

Snow walked over to belle and said "belle, belle calm down I'm not going to judge...if you are happy with him and you are sure then...I am happy for you".

"Thank you snow...that really means a lot to me".

"Come on I came up here to collect you Victoria is here with our dresses". Belle finished with the necklace and the ring and placed it along side her other necklace which protected her. The ring dangled over belle's heart and that it where rumple belongs.

They went down to the throne room and exchanged hugs with Victoria. Victoria said "hello girls...lets get you to ready for the ball". Belle and snow had to try on their dresses so that if any changes needed to be made they can be made now. Belle and snow didn't know what the other chose it was a surprise to see which one.

Snow was up first to try hers on then she stood on the podium and belle said "white once again snow". Snows dress was completely white with a flower pattern sown along the bottom and it was laced up at the back. Victoria looked at belle and was confused by what she meant so belle said "every time we go to a ball or every time snow is in a dress for that matter she is always in white".

Snow smiled at embarrassment and said "belle you know I like white it is the best colour". Belle could only smile. "Let me see your dress belle". Belle put on her dress and stepped on the podium. Snow and Victoria could only stare at how beautiful she looked. After they commented and both belle and snow were back in their usual dresses they all sat down to talk.

They talked for only an hour because decorators were coming into the throne room to get ready for the special event. To everyone it was an event to welcome belle home but to belle and snow it was a goodbye ball. Belle and snow went up to their rooms so they didn't get in the way of the people working.

When belle entered her room she started to walk around memorising every look and cranny. She came to a small jewellery box that was on her dresser that was covered in dust; she placed a hand upon it but didn't open the lid. Seconds later rumples hands appeared on her waist. She didn't seem surprised she just smiled as rumple whispered into her ear. He said "my belle what is in the box?"

Belle was silent for a moment the she said "it was my mothers...I've not looked inside of it since she died" belle sounded like she was about to burst out into tears at the memory of her mother.

"What's the matter belle?"

"It's nothing I just miss her that all...this is all I have left of her and I can't even open it" belles tears had been released and they were rolling down her face. Rumple turned her body around so that he could wipe the tears away and embrace her.

He whispered "you don't have to open it now...you can open it whenever you want".

"Thank you rumple".

"For what?"

"For cheering me up" belle pulled away placed a hand on the box and said "this box is one of my most cherished possessions...I will open it eventually maybe not today but I will open when I am home again with you" they embraced each other once more.

A couple of hours later it was time to get ready for the ball. Belle said "are you coming to the ball tonight rumple?"

A few moments of silence and belle said "why not?" belle was disappointed.

"Belle as you said before this is your last day with you friends, your family, your father I don't want to be in the middle...they will have you for the rest of the day".

"I wish you would come I love it when your by my side". Belle wrapped her arms around his neck and rumple placed his arms around her waist pulling her towards him.

They stared into each others eyes and rumple said "Just think we will be together for the next...forever" it made belle laugh most couples would say the rest of their lives or the next 50 years but with belle and rumple it would truly be forever.


	17. the ball

Chapter 17 the ball

After belle had got dressed and rumple had gone back to the dark castle snow came to collect belle. It was 1 hour before the ball was due to start but snow wanted to see how they decorated the castle and Victoria had shown up early so she could help, if help was needed. They met Victoria at the door and then they walked around the castle. Snow and Victoria were amazed they had never seen the castle look like this. Belle was equally amazed they normally don't go to this much trouble even for birthdays. It hurt belle inside because she was leaving her father when he had gone to so much trouble to decorate the castle for her return ball but to her it was a goodbye ball.

As they entered to ball room it was decorated with gold ribbon that hung from the ceiling. As Victoria was walking around the ball room snow came up to belle held her hand and said "I'm going to miss you".

Belle turned to her best friend and said "snow I will always be your friend no matter where I am and I will write to you no matter what".

Snow had tears in her eyes and she was talking so quiet belle could barely hear her she said "belle you said you would always be there for me. How can you be there for me when you are going away?"

Belle looked down she thought snow was happy and she didn't want to see anyone upset so she said "snow I will always be there for you no matter how far I go". Belle and snow embraced each other.

Victoria walked over in her blue dress and said "my dears why are you so upset?"

They pulled away and belle said "its nothing...it's just after the ball we are being separated". Victoria looked at belle with confusion so belle said "Victoria if we tell you something you mustn't tell anyone not even my father, do you promise?"

"I promise belle" she said quietly, scared of what belle was about to reveal.

"My true love I told you about...he came back for me...I love him with all my heart and after the ball he is taking me back home with him". Belles smile was so wide you could see she was the happiest person in the world. Snow smiled as well then Victoria embraced belle.

Victoria said "belle I am so happy for you...but why are you upset snow?"

Snow had to come up with an excuse that didn't need to mention his name so she said "his castle is far from here I worry if I will see belle after she leaves".

Belle smile faded she thanked snow for still keeping it a secret but then before she spoke Victoria did, she said "you will...and from what I have seen of the two of you are inseparable you will always be together".

Belle looked at Victoria then back at snow. She thought `thank you Victoria I couldn't of put it better myself but snow is upset about the man I am leaving with'.

For an hour they walked around the castle and then they headed back to the front door because belle had duties she had to do. Being the lady of the house she had to welcome every guest as they arrived. Snow took Victoria into the ball room and belle said she would follow them later. As belle was welcoming guest they all kissed her cheek and said "welcome home" belle had put on a fake smile as she welcomed the guests. The only guest she wanted to welcome was rumple but he was not attending the ball no matter how much belle had wished him too.

When there were only a few guest coming through the door belle started to play with the necklace that had the ring on it. She was twirling the ring on one of her fingers and when the last few guests came through the door king Maurice saw what belle was doing and he said "belle what is that you are playing with?"

Belle stared at her ring and said "its nothing" she tried to walk away before her father summoned her back so he could get a closer look at the ring.

Her father stared into her eyes and with a harsh tone like he was going to hurt her he said "belle let me see" belle clutched the ring into her fist so her father could not see, She knew if he saw the ring he would know instantly what was going on. King Maurice placed a hand on her fist so she released her grip and let the ring fall to her chest. She closed her eyes because she didn't want to see the disappointment in her father's eyes. He grabbed the ring and said "belle who gave this to you?"

She said "nobody just" King Maurice interrupted her.

"Don't lie to me belle...did he give it to you?" belle was silent she could not even look at her father she was looking at the floor the entire time. He said "belle what have i told you, you are never to see him again".

Belle quickly said "father you don't understand".

"Belle you are my daughter and I will not let that beast destroy you...now come to the ball".

He ripped the necklace from around belles neck and he started to walk towards to ball room doors when belle said "no" king Maurice turned around his daughter had never defied him before except from the time she was taken by rumple as part of a deal. Belle continued she said "you can't tell me what to do or who I care about. Nobody does but me". She took the ring/necklace from his hand and walked quickly away in tears.

At the last moment snow walked through the doors and said "belle are you okay?" belle was already half way up the stairs when snow came so she couldn't hear her.

King Maurice said "she's fine just a little too much happy about the ball".

Snow didn't believe a word, belle had told snow about how her father might know so snow had her suspicions of what might have just happened. She said "I think I will go up and see if she is okay".

King Maurice just smiled as snow walked past him and started making her way up the stairs.

Snow could hear belle's cries from down the hall. She opened belles door and said "belle what has happened?"

She wiped away her tears as soon as she saw snow enter her room she said "nothing you should go back down to the ball".

Snow walked over to belles bed where she was sat and had put her arm around belles back "not without you belle" she said.

"Snow don't worry about me I will be down in a moment...just go ahead I'll catch up".

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm fine now go". Snow got up a walked towards the door when she opened it she turned her head back to belle but all belles said was "go". Snow did as she wished and went back down to the ball.

Belle had got tears on her dress on her dress. She had worn a gold dress that had beads across the top of it and in the middle. She stayed in her room for a few minuets then when she managed to clean herself up and she put the ring/necklace back on. As soon as she opened the door the evil queen stood there looking like she was about to nock on the door. She was shocked to see her and could only say "Regina what are you doing here?" she said while closing the door. She did it with a smile on her face trying to be nice.

"Please...don't be nice I came here to talk to you about rumple".

They started walking towards the stairs and belle said "okay what do you want?"

"I want you to tell me everything...every little secret every weakness...everything you know".

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I am pretty sure you want to keep you life...if you help me I will spare it".

Belle and Regina stood still at the stairs as belle was too shocked at the lengths this woman would go to, to hurt rumple. "You can't harm me".

"Yes, yes I know all about the necklace that protects you from magic" Regina stared at the necklace but then she noticed on that had a ring on. Belle saw her staring so she clutched the necklace tightly in her fist. Regina was almost smiling and said "he proposed...so I guess you are his only and greatest weakness...and his greatest secret".

"Leave him be Regina".

"Don't worry I have a much worse fate for him...I wonder what he would do if his true love died".

Belles eyes opened wide and she said "you can't use you magic on me"

The evil queen came closer and said "you right I can't...but that doesn't stop physical attack" the evil queen smiled and before belle knew it there was a dagger in her side. She pulled the dagger out and belle fell down the stairs.


	18. grief

Chapter 18 grief

Belle was on the floor unconscious and moment's later snow arrived at the stairs and found her friend lying there. She looked around and could find nobody. The evil queen had transported herself into the ball room so it looked like she never left. Snow went back into the ball room and found a couple of guards and raced to King Maurice. She said "Maurice you need to come quickly". They have known each other for years so King Maurice allows her to call him Maurice.

"What is it my dear?"

"Its belle she's hurt". Snow and King Maurice practically ran to belle followed by the guards. Snow had also got Victoria; she tended to belles wounds before maybe she could do it again.

As they left the ball in a rush several people stared out of the door and saw belle on the floor the guards kept them inside the ball room. When they all got there King Maurice could only say "belle...belle my dear wake up".

Victoria was checking her pulse and said "she is still alive quickly get her upstairs". The guards helped King Maurice carry belle up stairs and place her on her bed.

King Maurice had told the guards to stand outside the door and not let anybody enter. Victoria said when belle was placed on the bed "I need water and something to hold to pressure down like a cloth or towel".

Snow had got all of these things but was still worried. She had never seen anyone survive an injury such as this. She was pacing around while King Maurice was by her side holding her hand like if he held on tight enough she would stay with him. Victoria finally gave the verdict she said "belle needs to see a doctor right away I can stop it from bleeding but only for a while without a doctor she wont be able to survive the night".

Snow had tears in her eyes then she said "we need him" she looked at King Maurice and he looked at her.

"Victoria please will you wait outside for a moment" Victoria walked outside wondering what snow meant by we need him. King Maurice stood and said "I am not going to let belle become a victim of him again...I will not allow it".

"but you heard what Victoria said without a doctor she wont be able to survive the night and the closes doctor is downstairs right now getting drunk...we need him".

"Why though there are other doctors close by why do we need him?"

"You know why...he would not let anything happen to belle...he would die first. He cares about belle like the rest of us do". King Maurice stared down at belle and picked up the necklace that held the ring. Snow stared at him and said "you know don't you?"

"Know what?"

"She loves him as much as he loves her...why don't you put you hatred aside and let him help belle".

"No I am going to go a find another doctor...I shall be back shortly...do not let anyone near her". Snow sighed she knew he could save her in an instant but King Maurice would not allow it.

Victoria walked back into the room and made her way back to belle's side. She started to pat belles head with a wet cloth then said "if you don't mind me asking, what was all that with the king?"

"He is just a stubborn old man that does what's best for him and not his own daughter". Victoria was shocked that belle had spoken like that about the king, it she wasn't a royal she would have ended up in prison. She still smiled though as she agreed with everything snow had just said.

Miles away from the kingdom rumple was trying to get the castle ready for when belle returns. He didn't want her to see that while she was gone the castle had turned into a giant ball of dust. While he was finishing off and he was placing some flowers onto the table for belle; they were roses her favourite, he felt a shooting pain in the side of him. He had never felt such pain before, not even when he was human. He was clutching his side and in an instant he said "belle" and then he disappeared into purple smoke.

Back at King Maurice's castle belle's temperature was going up which wasn't a good sign. King Maurice was not back with a doctor yet and belle was fading away. Snow and Victoria were staring at belle hoping for the best when all of a sudden they heard belle speak she said "rumple" over and over, Victoria couldn't understand what belle was saying but snow could.

Belle was having a nightmare and was repeating what had just happened she was saying rumple for help. She was not just dreaming of the incident she was dreaming of the day she was attacked when she was in the forest. She started to make out a face of the person who attacked her and she was successful. What belle hadn't realise before was she was depending everything on her vision and not her other senses. Belle couldn't make out a face but the voice was familiar to her, the voice said "you should of broken his curse" it was the evil queens voice she knew that it was the evil queen who attacked her.

Back at the castle snow couldn't take it anymore she had to help belle but she didn't want to disobey King Maurice's request. She walked out of the room because belle was upsetting her by say rumple over and over again. She walked down the hall and the first hallway that was clear of people she put her back up against the wall and cried into her hands. After a few moments she pulled her hands away as she noticed there was blood on her hands, not just blood belle's blood. She looked down and her white once dress had now stained of red on it.

A few moments later a mist of purple appeared at the side of snow it was rumple. Snow was still in tears but she tried to hold them back so she could explain but he talked first. He said "snow where is belle?" he took at look at her face and her dress and said "whose blood is that?"

"Its belles" she started to cry again as soon as she said it.

"No" he said quietly his heart had stopped beating. His worst fears had come to life, he was losing belle all over again but this time he would never get another chance with her. "Is she...is she dead?"

"She is on the brink of death..."

Rumples heart was racing. He couldn't bring back the dead but he can heal anyone from any kinds of injuries they had suffered "where is she?"

Snow looked up at him and knew that she should have called him and all this pain would be over by now. "Turn invisible and follow me".

He did exactly what snow said all he wanted to do was get to belle. They went back to belle's room and the guards opened the door, rumple could not believe his eyes. His belle was just lying there so vulnerable when she was normally up and had spirit.

As soon as the doors were closed he made himself visible and went over to belle put a hand on her forehead and kissed her. Victoria was shocked and moved away from the bed. Snow walked towards her and said "Victoria please be calm...this is belles true love".

Rumple had his hand over belles wound and was healing her. Snow and Victoria walked back over to belle and snow said "is she going to be alright?"

"Yes the magic just needs an hour or so to work". He held her hand and was hoping it would work soon. The magic was inside of her now so rumple can just sit and wait.

Victoria looked at rumple and said "so you're the mysterious true love...I hope you know what you've got and you should never let go".

Rumple turned to snow and looked at her like he was saying this woman is? Snow said "this is Victoria...the woman belle has told you about".

He looked at Victoria and said "thank you for saving her in the forest...for being there for her when I wasn't...and for that i owe you" this was rare that someone could ask Rumpelstiltskin for anything and would not give anything up.

"I only want one thing" Victoria said

"Anything".

"I want you to take care of this girl...protect her no matter what the cost is".

Rumple and snow stared at each other then back at Victoria he said "as you wish but that is what I intend to do" he stroked belles head and said "I would die for her".

Belle's temperature was calming down but she kept on saying rumple. Snow said "she's been saying that for a while now".

He looked at snow then back to belle. He placed a hand on her head and closed his eyes so he would be in her dream. He was at the top of the stairs with belle but in this version o her dream she was not stabbed. Rumple appeared mere seconds before it was due to happen. As he appeared the queen vanished and belle was in rumples arms. "Rumple are you in my dreams again".

"Yes I'm sorry belle but I had to see you".

"Rumple am I dying?"

"No belle I have healed you with magic and you should be waking up any time soon". Belle had tears in her eyes and rumple said "don't worry you'll be fine".

"It's not that, the queen she...she".

"I know, I know".

Belle pulled away from rumple and said "no rumple this wasn't the first time she attacked me...rumple I remember what happened in the woods she threw me into the air with magic and tried to kill me then...if it wasn't for Victoria I would be dead".


	19. forever?

Chapter 19 forever?

A sudden wave of energy hit belle and rumple while they were in the dream that tore them apart. Rumple was back in the real world watching over belle, a few seconds after he came back belles eyes started to flutter open. Victoria and snow had a smile of their faces but rumple he could just stare and say "belle" he had tears of joy in his eyes.

Rumple had both his hands on one of belles. With belles spare hand she stroked his cheek and said "rumple" they looked into each others eyes and know where else. When belle sat up rumple embraced her along with kisses. Belle and rumple only parted to say I love you to each other. Snow and Victoria came to their friend, so belle and rumple parted so belle could embrace her friends.

When they all moved away from belle, rumple placed a hand on her cheek and said "I thought I lost you forever".

"You will never lose me...I promised you forever and I intend to keep that promise". Belle took the ring from around her neck and placed it onto her finger and said "that is where that belongs".

"Don't worry belle...this will not go unpunished".

"Rumple you promised you wouldn't kill her".

"Belle she hurt you...twice".

Snow stepped for and said "wait you know who did this to belle?"

Rumple didn't reply but belle did, she said "it is one of rumples enemies that want to hurt me but rumple promised me he will not kill her" she turned to look at rumple then said "are you breaking that promise?"

She stared at him like she was about to cry if he said yes so he said "no...I will never, break a promise with you...never".

Belle and rumple kiss but a second later the doors to belle's room swung open and King Maurice entered alone. Belle and rumple didn't notice so they continued; snow and Victoria were smiling at the couple until they saw the king. He was staring down at the floor and said "the doctor is out_" he put his head up and found rumple kissing belle he shouted "unhand my daughter you beast".

Rumple turned around and stood and belle jumped out of bed to stand by him, they placed there hands together as one. Belle said "papa please"

"No belle step away from that beast now".

Belle defied his instructions and moved closer to rumple and he wrapped his arms around her waist and belle said "papa you have to listen to me I love him".

"No belle he would just hurt you".

In an instant rumple said "I would never hurt her I love her".

"No, you have put some sort of spell on her to make her fall in love with you".

Belle and rumple sighed, belle just wants her father to be happy for her and rumple wants belle to be happy. Everyone was silent and then snow said "Maurice don't you see belle has found her true love someone who she really cares about and from what I have seen he would die for her...just look at them together".

King Maurice looked but all he said next was "I see my daughter and...And a beast". Everyone was silent again then King Maurice shouted "guards" the two guards that were outside the door came in. Belle looked at rumple with a worried look so rumple flicked his hand and in an instant the guards flew. King Maurice went through the door to get more guards.

Snow and Victoria chased after him and snow said "we will try and stop him but hurry you must go".

After snow and Victoria went to stop the king belle started to gather all of her belongings that were irreplaceable. She put her mother's jewellery box on the bed, her mothers dress, the rose that rumple gave her and the mirror. Everything else to belle could be bought or made again nothing else was important, accept rumple.

With a flick of rumples wrist all of her belongings were gone and were already at the dark castle. Moments later someone came through the door someone they knew would eventually show their face. It was the evil queen. She said "well, well, well looks like your ready to go".

Belles heart was racing she was deeply afraid of this woman. Rumple stepped in front of belle and said "what do you want?" he sounded like he wanted to kill her over and over again just so it would please him.

"I just came here to wave belle off". Regina walked closer to belle like rumple wasn't even there.

"Unless you want to die I suggest you step away from her". Regina looked at rumple in horror and walked away.

She said "I hope you to will be very happy together...it seems no matter what I do you two will always be".

The evil queen disappeared into purple smoke. Belle and rumple ran to each other and held each other. Rumple said "it took everything then for me not to kill her".

"I know now you will stand by you word no matter what". They kissed and then snow and Victoria came back into the room.

They shut the doors behind them and said "belle you have to go now your fathers coming".

They all embraced each other and said their goodbyes then snow said to rumple "make sure you take good care of her" rumple nodded as he always would if someone said that.

There was banging on the door and within a second king Maurice and six of his solders came rushing through the door just as belle and rumple vanished. Snow and Victoria were just stood there and to wipe the smile of their faces he said "I will get her back no matter what".

Belle and rumple arrived at the castle where they would begin their lives together.

**The end**

**AN: What do you all think please leave a comment + part 2 is called forever united **

**Thanks for reading my story**


End file.
